happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mole/Gallery
Images of The Mole. General The Mole's Collect Them All Card.png|The Mole's Collect 'em All Card. The Mole's Season 1 Intro.gif|The Mole's Internet Season 1 intro. The Mole's Season 2 Intro.png|The Mole's Internet Season 2 intro. The Mole's TV Season Intro.gif|The Mole's TV season intro. The Mole's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|The Mole's Internet Season 3/4 intro. M is for Mole: "Myopic, meandering marches most often lead to macabre mishaps." The_Mole_(Mole_in_the_City)_4.JPG|The Mole from Mole in the City. Handy_and_mole_licenses.png|The Mole's ID. TheMoleFixingTheSpotlight.jpg|The Mole adjusts the spotlight in Class Act. S2E9 Is anyone here.png|The Mole on Halloween Night. TheMoleNeedsSomething.jpg|The Mole wants a prize from Lumpy the prizeman. TheMoleMistake.jpg|The Mole mistaking Sniffles' head for a bowling ball in Spare Me. htf-mole.jpg|The Mole. n112032595735_6014.jpg|The Mole mistaking a flower for a rubbish. S2E23 Thumbs up.png|The Mole with fire in his thumb in Stealing the Spotlight. Vision-O-Rama The Mole.png|How The Mole sees the movie. S3E20 Breaking Wind Lumpy the reporter.png|The Mole in Breaking Wind. S3E21 Lumpy the vampire.png|The Mole before his death in All In Vein. vlcsnap-2012-11-25-13h24m11s83.png|Concept arts of The Mole. TheMoleHS33.png|The Mole's Main Pose. RunAndBunMole.png|The Mole from Run and Bun. 546801.jpg|The Mole with a map! S4E4 PP The Mole's death.png|The Mole's buckteeth in Pet Peeve. 180px-Birthday singing.png|The Mole at Flippy's birthday party. S3E16 The Mole and dead Lumpy.png|The Mole in the kitchen. IMG_20131104_172203.jpg|The Mole shoveling snow. IMG_20131110_092448.jpg|The Mole isn't good at helping people. S4E8 Camp The Mole.png|The Mole's disturbing slingshot. S3E7 Stop.png|The Mole somehow knows Sniffles doesn't have his ticket. ghsdgasdggdeh.png|The Mole getting water. Comics_4_and_5-1.png|Mole, what are you doing? Wingin it mole sodamachine.png|The Mole arrests a soda machine. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|The Mole has an excuse for not noticing. Aggravated Asphalt The Mole.jpg|The Mole as he appears in Aggravated Asphalt. Don't yank my chain 3.PNG|His death in Don't Yank My Chain. Barber Mole.PNG|The Mole cuts the hair of Disco's house. S3E3 MMM1.png|"Happy holidays!" PetuniaIsHappy.png|The Mole in Pitchin' Impossible. Pinned Up.jpg|The Mole's death in Concrete Solution. HIWTHI--moleabouttodie.JPG|The Mole before death. S3E21 The Blind Guy.png|Dinner is served. Fathead.png|The Mole's head about to pop. Doublekill.png|The Mole pinned/nailed on a wall thanks to Flaky's quills. Capture8.PNG|The Mole is a Hairdresser. Part 8.png|The Mole is cheating. Capture10.PNG|The Mole, still a hairdresser, with Disco Bear. Capture11.PNG|The Mole shaving Lumpy's fur, similar to in Easy Comb, Easy Go. DVD Menu.PNG|The Mole at an amusement park with Lumpy in a DVD menu. Home is Where the Hurt is.png|The Mole with the tree friends. Derbymole.png|The Mole in Deadeye Derby Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 9.16.05 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-19 at 8.48.05 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-20 at 9.40.21 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-26 at 9.27.38 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-22 at 9.35.30 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-22 at 9.38.24 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-22 at 9.39.44 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-22 at 9.39.25 AM.png Screenshot 2019-10-22 at 9.39.01 AM.png Deaths Imageshappy.jpg|The Mole's first death and we don't get to see it. ClAct89.png Actggfhgfh.png Closeupmole.png|Wrong mole. STV1E1.2_From_Hero_to_Eternity.png Doublekill.png Screenshot_2017-05-04_at_9.39.34_PM_-_Edited.png|The Mole's first onscreen death. Whistlekillingmole.png Pinned_Up.png Towngoesboom.png 2ndGTB106.png Popgoesthemole.png Encore.png Sinking.png Door_.jpg HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_26.png|Pac-man faced Mole. Splatterwindow.png STV1E13.1_Flipping_the_coin.png Tunneloflove----moledies.JPG Intestines.png|Waisted S3E7_Condestroyed.png S3E20_BrW15.png S3E21_He_is_dead.png|One of the rare times where The Mole's driving kills him. S3E23_NTP30.png S4E7_ST_The_Mole.png Episodic Pi_mole_hears_something.png mole money.PNG landbeland.jpg Is_he_blind.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.27.58_AM.png ~Happy Tree Friends-07-Pitchin' Impossible.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.05_AM.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.31.10_AM.png zayats 160.png Pitchin' Impossible Dead Petunia .png Pitchin' Impossible Mole second ball throw.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.36.01_AM.png Different_blood_color.png Screenshot_2017-04-24_at_12.39.41_AM.png Pitchin' Impossible mole love bear.PNG SparMe 12.jpg SparMe 13.jpg SparMe 14.jpg SparMe 15.jpg SparMe 16.jpg SparMe 17.jpg Out sight 8.jpg Out sight 10.jpg Out sight 11.jpg Trickortreat.png Out sight 24.jpg Date 1.jpg Date 2.jpg Date 3.jpg Date 4.jpg Date 7.jpg Date 9.jpg Date 13.jpg Date 14.jpg Date 15.jpg Date 16.jpg Date 17.jpg Date 20.jpg Date 21 (XD).jpg Date 22.jpg MoleCity 1.jpg MoleCity 2.jpg MoleCity 3.jpg MoleCity 4.jpg MoleCity 5.jpg MoleCity 6.jpg MoleCity 8.jpg MoleCity 9.jpg MoleCity 10.jpg MoleCity 11.jpg MoleCity 13.jpg Yank 1.png Yank 3.png Yank 4.png Yank 5.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy.png Yank 6.png Yank 7.png Dontyankmychain mole and handy02.png Yank 8.png Yank 9.png Yank 10.png Yank 11.png Yank 12.png Yank 13.png Devel 2.jpg Devel 3.jpg Devel 4.jpg Devel 5.jpg Devel 6.jpg Devel 7.jpg Devel 8.jpg Devel 11.jpg See_what_develops.png Poorstreetlight.png Saycheese.png Devel 12.jpg Devel 13.jpg Sight 1.jpg Sight 2.jpg Sight 3.jpg Sight 4.jpg Sight 5.jpg Sight 43.jpg Sight 44.jpg Sight 45.jpg Sight 66.jpg Sight 68.jpg Sight 69.jpg Sight 73.jpg Sight 76.jpg Sight 78.jpg Sight 79.jpg Sight 81.jpg Sight 82.jpg Sight 88.jpg S3E16 The Mole and Lumpy.png S3E16 8.png S3E16 9.png S3E16_The_Mole_and_dead_Lumpy.png S4E7 The Mole Driving Again.png S4E7 Spare Tire New tire.png S4E7_Drivingblind.png S4E7 Spare Tire The Mole.png S4E7_Outofgas.png S4E7 ST The Mole.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries